New feelings
by smarty199
Summary: Mitchie returns from Camp Rock, but Alex and Mitchie both develope 'New feelings' for eachother... will they ever let the other know?. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER, SO PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New feelings

**(A/N) hey guy , just wanted to say that the first few chapters might be a bit boring. But i promise it gets better so please keep reading, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Alex and Mitchie have been best friends for ten years, and never once have they been separated for this long

Mitchie is at 'Camp Rock' this summer and Alex misses her a lot, she has been sad and bored since the day Mitchie left. Sure there's Harper but she's gone away with her family, on holiday. Then there's prancing her brothers but that was no fun, without Mitchie trying to stop her, but she always ended up helping Alex by accident.

As Alex lay on her bed, reading her magazine, which she lost interest in awhile ago. Her phone rang. She would've ignored it if she didn't recognize that ringtone. She rushed, and answered her phone excitedly.

Alex's POV:

"Hey Mitch! I miss you sooo much. How are you doing over there?"

"Hey Alex, it's great over here, but I just miss you A LOT!..." Mitchie replied in a sad tone.

"Oh yeah, is that why it took you this long to call?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, we had no electricity for the past three weeks, and my phone died" Mitchie replied in an apologetic voice, "But I have GREAT NEWS1", she sounded excited.

"Ok….. What is it?"

"Guess!" Mitchie said, knowing I hated guessing games. But I was so happy to hear Mitchie's voice I didn't argue.

"Um … You got a pet monkey and named it Justin?" I asked in a fake excited voice

"Why do I even bother?" She asked while giggling, "I'm just going to tell you" she said

"HEY MITCH 'CONNECT 3'S' ABOUT TO PERFORM!" A girl yelled in the background.

"Sorry Alex, I gotta go, I'll call you later ok?"

"But you – I promise I'll call, I really have to go" she cut me off

"Ok, bye" I sighed

"I'm sorry, L- Mitch c'mon" that annoying voice cut her off

"Bye" and she hung up; wait Mitchie never hangs up first.

10 hours later:

I was sitting in my room, playing with my wand, waiting for Mitchie to call. She said shed call later didn't she? I checked my phone for the time. It was 10PM; she called at 12PM. TEN! Hours passed. Ugh! I think I'll just call her. It's ringing, but there's no answer. Whatever, she's properly busy; I'll try again in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Great News**

"Alex!" I heard my mom yelling from the other side of the door; I just ignored her, because she knows perfectly well that Saturdays are my 'Sleep till Sunday' days, "Alex! Phone for you" she yelled again.** "Ugh! Who is it?"** I groaned, "Its Mitchie" she replied. **"Tell her to call me on my cell!" **I shouted back, she just sighed and walked away.

A little while later my cell phone started ringing, and I knew it was Mitchie, because no body else would dare disturb me on a Saturday.

"**What is it?"** I asked in an annoyed tone. _**"Well good morning to you too grumpy"**_ she replied **"sorry, but you know that Saturdays are my 'sleep till Sunday days'" **_**"well I'm sorry for waking you, but I said I'd call didn't I?" **_ She asked **"Yeah, but that was yesssterday"** I nagged **"and I waited up all night"** I added in a sad tone _**"I'm sorry, but I was hanging out with SHANE GEY from Connect 3!" **_she squealed, but I really had no idea what all the fuss was about Shane Grey was just another spoilt brat who'd do anything for fame. **"Cool! So what was that great news you wanted to tell me?" **_**"Oh… I'm coming home tomorrow!"**_ she squealed. **"ahhh!" **I screamed, trying to hide how excited I was, but I don't think I succeeded, **"um, do you want me to come and pick you up from the airport?"** I asked hopefully _**"no it's ok, my dad said he'd come fetch me" **_**"are you sure?"** I asked a little disappointed _**"yeah, I have to head straight home from the airport, and we both know that never happens with you"**_ Mitchie joked, but it was true, I always make like ten stops before reaching Mitchie's house. **"Yeah, you're probably right"** I laughed. _**"Yeah, but I'll call you when I land"**_ she said. **"Ok, I can't wait to see you!"** _**"Yeah, me to, now I gotta go you know… pack and all."**_ She said adorably **"Ok, bye" **_**"Bye **_"she said, we stayed silent for awhile._** "Alex" **_she whispered, Omg! That sounded so hot. What? Did I just say Mitchie was hot? No I said she sounded hot…. Right…, **"Alex" **she whispered again, making me come out of my trance. **"Yeah?" ** I whispered back _**"Hang up"**_ I smiled when she said that. I giggled, **"Bye Mitch"** and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mitchie's back**

**Mitchie's POV:**

I told Alex I'd call her as soon as I landed, but it was 7AM and I knew Alex would still be asleep. So I decided to just surprise her and wait until she woke up.

When my dad arrived at the airport, we headed straight home, I hugged my mom, she wasn't at Camp Rock this summer because she had a new job. I hurried upstairs and left my backs on my bed, and changed into something more comfy. Then rushed back downstairs, I was about to run out the door when I heard my mom clear her throat. I then turned around to face my moms direction, she was making her way downstairs, "Where do you think your going?" she asked, not really angry. _**Um, going to see Alex"**_ I stated as if it was obvious, "But Mitch honey you just got back, and I you haven't even unpacked yet. And besides I thought we could spend some time together, you know as a family" she said, _**"I know mom, but I really miss Alex. And I'll unpack later" **_I was pleading, she was about to reply. _**"But I promise we can hang out 'as a family' tomorrow… all day"**_ I quickly added. She looked at me and smiled, "Ok honey, you can go. I'll see you later" she said, I gave her a huge smile, _**"Thanks"**_. I hugged her and kissed her on her cheek, _**"Bye!"**_ I yelled while running down the road, and she waved back, "Be careful" I heard her shout.

As soon as I reached the Sub Station I ran inside to the kitchen_**, "Hey Jerry"**_ I smiled, "Oh Mitchie hi" he then hugged me. "Um, you can go upstairs if you want" he said,_** "Ok, thanks"**_ I hurried out and greeted the rest of the Russo's, who didn't pay much attention to me since the Sub shop was packed. I then headed upstairs. I used the stair key under the mat and headed up to Alex's room.

The door was slightly open, so I stuck my head in to find a sleeping Alex, I then tip-toed over to her bed. _**'Aww she looks so cute'**_ I thought to myself. I then pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture, and set it as my wallpaper.

Then I walked over to her desk to use her computer; I typed in her password, which was her full name. And I played games for a while.

After a while I got bored, and knowing Alex as well as I do. I knew she'd be asleep till 11AM. So I decided to lie down next to her, because I was still tired from the flight.

_**(A/N) Hey guys. Hope you like it, please, please review and tell me if I should keep going. And also should I make the chapters longer?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mitchie's Back part/2**

**Chapter 4**

**Alex's POV:**

I was awoken by a feeling of something pressing against my chest; I looked down to find a sleeping Mitchie. With her head nuzzled into my neck and her arm draped around my stomach. **'She looks so hot' **I thought to myself,** 'Alex did you just say a girl was hot?', 'And when did she get back?' 'Didn't she say shed call?' 'Who cares all that matters is that my best friend's back'** I smiled down at Mitchie and kissed her on the top of her head. Then she nuzzled her head into my neck, I felt her warm breath on my neck. I froze, and I began getting aroused, my breathing quickened.

I loosened myself from the grip. Careful not to wake her, and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and got into the shower **'Did Mitchie actually **wet**?' **I thought to myself **'No!' 'Well then that explains it' 'oh shut up continence, this is your entire fault anyways'** I was arguing with myself.

"_**Alex?"**_ I heard Mitchie call, **I'm in here Mitch, I'll be right out" **I said, then got out of the shower and changed into a band t-shirt, black skinny's and blue converse. Then I walked out and dried my hair. Then ran over to Mitchie and jumped on her, hugging her, **"Oh my gosh Mitch, I missed you so much!" **I said and kissed her hard on her cheek._** "Yeah I missed you to." **_ She said while giggling.

We just lay on my bed for a while staring at the ceiling, **"Well I'm hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?"** I asked. _**"Oh no, I'm good, I got something to eat on the way over"**_** "ok, be right back"** I then ran downstairs and made myself some cereal. While standing and eating, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind and hug me tight. I knew it was Mitchie, I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach, _**"What'cha doing?" **_she asked **"I'm um, eating… yeah"** I struggled to get out. She let go and I turned to face her **"So what are we gonna to today?"**_** "Um… we could chill at my place"**_** "Yeah cool, lemme just grab my keys"**

I grabbed my keys and we bade our way to the car, heading to Mitchie's. The ride was silent, until Mitchie's favorite song played on the radio 'A year without rain' by Selena Gomez and she started singing. I smiled and joined in, we sang until the song was over. **"Mitch, honestly a day without you is like a year without rain"** I said, and she started giggling** 'Aww she's so cute' 'ok shut up!'** i think Mitchie saw the face i made because she looked. _**"Whats**_** wrong?"** she sounded concerned, **"Nothing, just really glad your back!" **l smiled _**"Aww, well i'm glad i'm back** **to"**_and she reached out and put her hand over mine. And I get that feeling inside, I felt butterflies in my stomach. **'Whats happening to me!?' **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**At Mitchie's house**

**(A/N) Hey guys just in case you haven't noticed Alex's chat log is in bold, Mitchie's is in bold and italic and anyone else's is in normal writing, enjoy! **

**Alex's POV:**

We finally arrived at Mitchie's house **'What a long drive!'** I thought to myself. We got out of the car made our way inside. Mrs. Torres was doing the dishes,** "Hey Connie" **I greeted. "Alex, how are you?" she asked while hugging me,** "I'm great now that Mitchie's back" **I sighed. "Yeah me to… would you like anything to drink?" she asked,** "No thanks I'm good" **_**"Alex c'mon!"**_ Mitchie yelled from upstairs, I raced upstairs to Mitchie's room.** "So what are we gonna do?" **I asked not really caring what we did, I could stare at Mitchie the whole day and not get bored,_** "Well, I need to unpack… and you can help" **_she said. **"Um, how about you unpack and sit over there and watch you?" **I said, pointing at the bed, _**"Fine, but it's just gonna take me longer" **_**"I can wait"**

I lay on the bed for a while staring at the ceiling and listening to Mitchie hum a tune, **"Mitch, I'm bored" **I said, _**"Well, then help me unpack and when we're done we can go for a swim or something" **_**"Ugh! Fine"**

We were unpacking, and for some reason I kept glancing over at Mitchie, she was talking, but I wasn't listening. **'She looks so cute right now' 'Alex, really now?' 'Oh shut up' **_**"Alex?" **_**"I'm sorry what?" **I asked knowing she hated it when I didn't listen to her,_** "You weren't listening were you?"**_

I gave her a smile that said I'm sorry _**"Ok… I'm ignoring you from now on"**_ she said, I could tell she wasn't mad but she wasn't kidding about ignoring me. We sat in silence for a while.

"**Ok we're done, now let's go swimming!"** I said excitedly, but she just ignored me and played on her computer, "Mitch your dad and I are going out!" Mrs. Torres yelled from downstairs _**"Ok, see you later mom!"**_ Mitchie yelled back. **"Ooo now we can skinny dipping" **I tried getting her to laugh to she continued to ignore me**, "Miiitch" **I whined. She just looked at me, walked out of the room downstairs and into the living room, and sat on the couch in front of the TV with her legs crossed.

**Mitchie's POV:**

Alex sat next to me and we watched TV for a while. But I could tell she was getting bored, she moved so she was lying on the couch with her head on my lap, she looked up at me **"What can I do to make it up to you?" **I didn't reply. She sat up and kissed me on my cheek, I felt my cheeks heat up _**'Why am I blushing?'**_ I thought to myself. I didn't say anything, I just ignored her. **"Ok then if you're not talking I'm striping maybe that'll change your mind"** she said, I looked over to her and she was wiggling her eyebrows, but I didn't say anything.

She then got up and stood in front of me blocking my view of the TV and started swaying her hips lifting her shirt over her head and she was left standing in front of me in a bra. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

'_**Omg look at her abs they look so hard… I really want to touch' **_I thought to myself,** "Should I take of my pants as well?"** she asked. _**"Oh my gosh my best friends a weirdo!" **_I giggled; **"Finally"** she sighed and put her shirt back on **"So am I forgiven?"** she asked _**"Be my servant for the rest of the day then yes" **_** "Deal, now let's go swimming"** she agreed in a whiney voice, _**"Yeah now let's go get changed" **_I said remembering Alex and I always had our own clothes at each other's houses.

**Normal POV:**

Alex and Mitchie were playing around in the pool _**"So you're staying over tonight right?" **_Mitchie asked **"What if I don't?" **Alex replied _**"Well I order you to 'servant'" **_**"Fine" **Alex replied in an annoyed tone. And they continued to play around until it got dark.

"_**We should probably go inside its getting cold"**_ Mitchie said **"Come here I'll warm you up" **Alex replied swimming over to her and wrapping her arms around Mitchie and holding her tight _**"Wow have you been working out? Your abs are rock hard"**_ Mitchie said while trailing her fingers over Alex's stomach, making Alex blush. **"Mitch that's ticklish!"** Alex said while giggling as Mitchie started tickling her more. _**'Her giggle is so cute!' **_ Mitchie thought to herself.

**(A/N) Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I'm really getting into this story so anyway most of the story is in Alex's POV. But if you want me to write more in Mitchie's POV let me know… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The sleepover**

Alex and Mitchie got out of the pool, and were now sitting in front of the fireplace warming up, still in their swimwear,** "Mitch, when are your mom and dad getting back?" **Alex suddenly asked, breaking the silence, _**"Probably at about two or three. Why?"**_ Mitchie asked. **"Wow that late"**_** "Yeah, Saturday nights are 'Date nights'" **_Mitchie replied putting an emphasis on date nights, **"Cool" **Alex yawned and snuggled into Mitchie's shoulder. _**"Ok servant I'm warm, now carry me to the couch" **_Mitchie said **"What?"** Alex asked confused,_** "You heard me 'servant'" **_** "Oh you were serious about that?" **_**"Yeah that's why you're sleeping over remember?"**_** "Oh"**_** "Now carry me to the couch"**_ Mitchie ordered. **"Ok fine"** Alex replied putting lifting Mitchie and putting her over her shoulder, walking over to the couch and throwing her on it _**"Ouch!" **_Mitchie shouted, **"You didn't say how"** Alex said with a smile.

"_**True, true" Mitchie said nodding, "By the way, you haven't answered my question, have you been working out?" **_Mitchie asked, making Alex blush YET AGAIN! **"What can I say, I was really bored while you were away" **Alex shrugged.

**Alex's POV:**

'**Come on Alex stop blushing like an idiot' **I thought to myself, because I've been blushing around Mitchie all day. _**"I think we need to get changed into our PJ's"**_ Mitchie said, **"Come on then" **I said making my way to the stairs, but I stopped when I heard Mitchie clear her throat. I turned around to look at Mitchie who was holding her arms out in front of her, still lying on the couch, _**"Carry me upstairs, please"**_ I walked over to her, I was about to pick her up _**"Not over your shoulder"**_ **"Ugh!" **I groaned trying to sound annoyed, but I really didn't mind at all.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I put my hands under her for support** 'Omg I'm touching her ass' **was all that was going through my mind **'Should this be turning me on as much as it is?' 'Seriously what's wrong with me?'** My legs were getting weak, but I made it upstairs in time, I dropped Mitchie on the bed. Accidently falling and landing on top of her I stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds, which felt like hours, I began leaning in **'What am I thinking I can't kiss Mitchie, she's a girl…. She's MITCHIE!' **I came to my senses; I cleared my throat and started giggling. I then got off of her **"I'm gonna take a shower" **I said running into the bathroom **'Better make it a cold one' **

**Mitchie's POV:**

'_**Was Alex about to kiss me?' 'Is it weird that I wanted her to?' 'Don't be stupid Mitchie, she was not about to kiss you' **_Alex ran into the bathroom, she was in there for like half an hour. Same old Alex, she can spend hours in the shower and not even realize it.

I finally heard the water stop, and Alex walked out of the bathroom in a towel, water running down her legs and her hear still dripping _**'Omg she looks really hot' **_**"Hey Mitch?" **_**"Yeah?" **_**"Did I leave any clothes over?" **_**"I don't know go check"**_ I said, still sitting on my bed playing with my cell phone. I heard Alex walk away, I looked up and saw her walking to the closet, and she was in there for a couple of minutes, she then came out, still in a towel. **"Mitch, I have no pajamas over here" **she said in a whiney voice. _**"Well then I guess you're going to have to sleep in your underwear miss" **_I said with a smirk,** "Yeah right" **she said, but I didnt reply I just smiled and raised my eyebrows. **"Come on Mitch can't you just borrow me something?"**_** "Ugh! Fine"**_

**Alex's POV:**

Mitchie walked away from me stomping her feet, pretending to be annoyed, but I could tell she wasn't. She walked into the closet and came out with a pair of black short shorts and a pink tank top. _**"Here" **_she threw them at me **"Thanks" **I said walking back into the closet to get changed,

I walked out when I was done I looked around for Mitchie but she wasn't there, then I heard the shower start running. ** 'I'm guessing she's in the shower… all wet and soapy, and WHAT AM I THIKING!' **I thought to myself as I dried my hair.

As I was about done, heard the sound of what I thought was my cell phone ring, I then checked my cell phone, but it wasn't mine. I looked up over to Mitchie's bed and saw the screen of her phone light up. I walked over to the bed and picked it up and saw her wallpaper, it was a picture of me sleeping, **'My wierd best friend' **i thought to myself, and smiled; she got three new text messages **'I don't think Mitch will mind'** I thought to myself as I opened one of the messages It read

Caitlyn- Hey babe, why aren't you answering your phone? 7:10pm

Shane- Mitchie! Caitlyn and I have been trying to call you all day 8:09pm

Caitlyn- Come on Mitch we have awesome news… please call me when you get this 9:29pm

**'Who the heck is Caitlyn?! and why is she calling Mitchie 'babe''** I checked the time and it was 9:31pm, then Mitchie walked out of the bathroom in an oversized t-shirt and underwear **'Is she doing this on purpose?'** I thought to myself my eyes glued to her legs as I began feeling aroused again. I tried my best to tear my eyes away without her noticing. But she did give me a weird look _**"What's wrong?" **_she asked**"Nothing, why?"**_** "It's just that you've been making weird faces all day"**_ **"Oh, um... just thinking"**_** "About?"**_ **"Stuff"**_** "You know you can tell me anything, right?"**_ she looks concerned **"Yeah, of course, it's nothing"**_** "Ok, but if you need to talk-**_** it's nothing Mitch"** I cut her of

I looked back down to her phone in my hand and held it in the air **"Mitch, whats this?" **she looked confused _**"Umm... thats my phone?"**_she said squinting her eyes,** "This"** I said pointing to the picture _**"That my dear is a picture, I took" **_**"Of me... in sleeping" _"Yeah, you're my sleeping_**_ beauty..."_ she smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down, next to me, **"And you're my wierd best friend"** I giggled "**Oh by the way, who's Caitlyn?" **I asked handing her; her phone _**"Oh, she's one of my friends from Camp Rock" **_she said taking the phone from my hand and reading the texts _**"I'll be right back"**_ she said as she left the room for about ten minutes.

She came back with a huge smile on her face**, "So?"** _**"Well… some of my friends from Camp Rock are coming for a visit." **_She squealed while jumping up and down, _**"I can't wait for you to meet them!"**_** "Yeah…"**

**Chapter 7 is going to be a continue if this chapter… review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The sleepover part/2**

**Alex's POV:**

"**Can't wait, so when are they coming?"** I asked trying to sound interested _**"On Monday!" **_she squealed, she sounded really excited, **"Cool…" **I said while nodding. _**"Yeah their great… so what do you wanna do now?" **_she asked, calming down,**"I don't know… I'm tired" **I yawned _**"Oh come on you big baby its only, 9:45"**_** "That reminds me, I need to call home to let them know I'm staying over" **I yawned again _**"K, go ahead"**_ she said as I reached for my phone and walked out of the room.

I dialed my home number, and my mom answered "Hello?"

"**Hey mom, I was wondering if I could stay over at Mitchie's tonight?"** I asked not really caring if she said no, I was going to stay either way.

"Well if it's ok with Connie its ok with me" she sounded I little too excited

"**Yeah… why are you so excited?" **

"Because I get the house all to myself, of course" she squealed

"**What do you mean?"** I asked confused

"Well your dad is at a sandwich convention for three days, Max is staying over at a friend's house, and Justin is at some study party"

"**Cool, I gotta go bye"**

"Bye" she said and I hung up

I walked back into the room and found Mitchie sitting on her bed playing on her laptop **"What'cha doing?" **I asked walking over to the bed and lying down on my back, pushing myself up on my elbows.

"_**Just checking my e-mail"**_ she said still facing her laptop screen, she closed it and said, _**"Let's watch a movie"**_

"**What movie?" **I asked, _**"Um… well I haven't seen Saw 7 yet"**_ **"Well I have" **I said _**"Alex Russo I order you to get your butt down stairs!"**_ Mitchie said trying to sound serious, but she began giggling. _**"Your my servant remember?"**_** "Ugh! Ok fine" **I pouted and dragged my feet out of the room and walked downstairs, I plopped down onto the couch. Mitchie walked down after me _**"Alex could you please make popcorn? **_She said not really a question but a demand **"Come on Mitch you've gotta be kidding!"** I said hoping she was, because I really didn't feel like getting up. But she just gave me a smile that said she wasn't.

I walked over to the kitchen, put the popcorn in the microwave** 'Smells delicious' **I thought

I then got out two bowls and put popcorn in them… ok I might of put I little bit more in mine, but hey what can I say it smelt and looked delicious. I then walked over to the couch with the two bowls; they were different colors so I knew which one was mine, sitting next to Mitchie who was waiting for me. _**"Finally"**_ she said grabbing the remote off the table in front of us, _**"Alex are you cold?" **_she asked suddenly, startling me a little** "Nope"** I said even thought I was but I really didn't want to get up and go get a blanket _**"Well I am, please go get me a blanket" **_ she told me** "Really Mitchie… really?"** I asked glaring at her _**"Really"**_ she nodded

I sighed and dragged my feet upstairs and got two blankets, I went back to Mitchie and threw one over her head, **"You know if you were anyone else I would have kicked your ass by now" **I said taking my place next to her _**"But I'm not anyone else, I'm Mitchie"**_ her voice sounded seductive _**"Your favorite-ist person in the whole world" **_she giggled, I shrugged and she leaned in and kissed me hard on my cheek I could feel my cheeks burn, it's a good thing it was dark **'What is she doing to me?!" **I screamed in my thoughts

We threw the blankets over us and I reached for the popcorn I handed Mitchie the red bowl, remembering which one was mine,_**"Um, Alex?" **_I rolled my eyes and looked at her **"Yes, Mitchie?" **I put on a smile "_**I want the green one"**_ she smiled back; I narrowed my eyes at her. **"Whatever" **I said trying to hold back a smile, she knew me so well, it was scary sometimes.

She clicked play and, I didn't really pay attention in the beginning, I kept looking over at Mitchie. Whenever a killing scene came up she'd hide her face under the blanket, **'She looks so cute'** I thought and smiled **'Alex shut up and watch the movie!' **I yelled in my head and turned my attention back to the movie.

"_**Alex?" **_she whispered, knowing that I didn't like talking while I was watching a movie, but she sounded so cute… oh my gosh what is she doing to me! **"Yeah?" **I whispered back even thought it was just the two of us

"_**Can we please share a blanket?"**_ she asked, I pretended to think about it_** "Come here"**_ I said opening it so she could sit under, she moved over to me and snuggled into my side, and put her head on my shoulder.

Another killing scene played and she hid her face in my neck, and she turned her body so that she was now facing me, she put her left leg between my legs. I could feel her breathing on my neck, I set still not moving; stiff almost. She pushed her leg up a bit, pressing her knee against my center, I gasped silently, my eyes shut tight as my breathing quickened, and I tried my best to hold back a moan **'Is she doing this on purpose?... shit!' **Ishe pressed harder when she heard screaming from the TV, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie all I could think about was what was happening to me downstairs… if you know what I mean. I let out a little moan, which I'm glad she didn't hear… or at least I don't think she did.

"_**Alex" **_she whispered in a sweet voice** "Hmm?"** was all I could get out, keeping my eyes shut; because she was sill pressing hard _**"Is the scary part over?"**_ she whispered again. Sometimes she's so cute… who am I kidding she's always cute, wait what?

"**Yeah, you can look now… you big baby" **I giggled trying to disguise my shaky voice; I patted her head as she looked up, to face the TV, with her head still on my shoulder. But thankfully she moved her leg,** "I'll be right back, I've gotta go to the bathroom" **I told her, standing up,_** "Ok" **_she said putting the blanket over her head. I smiled at how adorable she was being, and hurried to the bathroom **'what's happening to you Russo?!'** I splashed water in my face, trying to calm down; I sighed and walked back to the living room, to find Mitchie still sitting there with the blanket over her head.

I walked over it her and put my hand on she shoulder from behind, causing her to scream and jump up,_** "God, Alex you scared me!"**_ **"I'm sorry" **I giggled, walking around and taking my place next to her. And she put her head on my lap; I was stroking her hair, I could feel her breath on my bare thigh,** 'Here we go again' **I could feel myself getting hot, and I was sure she could feel it to.

The movie ended, and when I looked down at Mitchie, she was asleep** 'Aww, she looks so cute!' 'Should I wake her up?'** I decided not to wake her, and just carry her upstairs. I stood up and carried her bridal style, I was about to make my way to the stairs, she moves her head; looking up at me, _**"Hmmm, Alex are you carrying me?" **_she said in a sleepy tone, she sounded so damn sexy! **"Yeah, don't get used to it"** she just shook her head and smiled, she then buried her face in my neck and kissed me,** "Mmm"** I moaned, I'm so glad she was sleeping, so she didn't hear…

I made my way upstairs, opened up the covered and put her down gently; I looked down at her and smiled, **'Alex, are you getting soft?' 'No!' **I thought making my way over to the right side of the bed (that's how Mitch and I always slept, when we had sleepovers; Mitch on the left while I was on the right) and got under the covers, and turned so I was facing Mitchie.

**Normal POV: **

Alex leaned down and kissed Mitchie on her forehead **"Goodnight Mitch" **she whispered, she then turned over so she was facing the wall. Mitchie smiled and moved into Alex and kissed her on the cheek _**"Night, Alex" **_she laid her head on the pillow, still facing Alex and draped her arm around the other girls waist, and put her leg over hers, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Alex's breathing quickened, at the contact. She laid there for two hours staring at the wall, not being able to fall asleep, she turned around to face Mitchie and she was surprised at how close their faces were, she looked at Mitchie's lips, they were perfect, they looked so soft and loquacious,** 'God, Russo what are you thinking?!' **she had to stop herself from doing anything **"Mitch"** she whispered, not being able to take her eyes off of the girls lips **"Mitchie"** she whispered again, poking her in her back, _**"Hmmm?"**_ Mitchie opened her eyes _**"What's wrong?"**_ she asked looking down at Alex, who was still staring at her lip.

Alex tried hard to tear her eyes away from the girls' lips and look up at her, **"I can't sleep"** she said Mitchie looked at her and smiled_**, "Come here"**_ she opened her arms, Alex came In and rested her head on Mitchie's chest. Mitchie played with her hair, knowing that it relaxed her_**, "Alex?"**_ she whispered, she didn't reply and she knew she was asleep. She smiled _**'My sleeping beauty'**_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep herself.

**(A/N) Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. And a review would be awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Alex's POV:**

I woke up to find myself in the same position, as when I fell asleep, with my head on Mitchie's chest and her arms wrapped around me. I slowly unwrapped myself from her grip and checked the time. It was 6:30AM, **'Why am I up this early?!'** I thought to myself, because it was very unusual for me to be awake this early, on a weekend… and its summer! I tried going back to sleep, but it was no use.

So I quietly made my way out of the bed and tiptoed over to Mitchie's closet, and took out a pair of black skinny's, an old 'Tears of blood' t-shirt, and my white converse', which I left here from the last time I stayed over.

I made my way to the bathroom, and got into the shower. I was in there for about ten minutes, when I started getting aroused. And guess who I couldn't help but think about… yep you guessed it, Mitchie. ** 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'** I thought as I got out, because I was not about to masturbate to the thought of my best friend. I changed and dried my hair and put it into a ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into Mitchie's room, to find her, curled up, still asleep, ** 'Aww, she looks so adorable when she's asleep… who am I kidding she always looks adorable.' **I thought, as I walked over to the night stand, and grabbed my phone. And took a picture of her and set it as my wallpaper, like she did.

"**Mitchie"** I said while shaking her, trying to get her to wake up, **"Mitchie"** I said again, before she pulled the covers over her head, **"Ok, fine"** I walked back, a bit and ran forward, jumping onto the bet landing on my stomach, on top of her. _**"Alllex"**_ she whined, **"Mitch, wake up"** I said getting of, of her and sitting next to her, on the other side of the bed, _**"I am up"**_ she said from under the covers. I reached for the pillow behind me, and hit her with it, _**"Ugh, Alllex"**_ she groaned again, **'Next time she'll be saying the exact same thing, but instead she'll be moaning out in pleasure' 'what the fuck am I thinking?!',** _**"What time is it?" **_she asked while sitting up, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I checked the time, **"Its 7:15",** _**"Why'd you wake me up?" **_she asked, **"I was bored" **I shrugged, just then my phone began ringing, it was my dad.

"**Hello?" ** I answered

"Alex, get home right now!" he yelled through the phone.

"**Ok… but why?"** I asked, confused.

"You've missed your magic classes for the past three days and you have a lot to catch up on" he whisper, yelled.

"**Ok I'll be right there" **I said, hanging up and not waiting for a reply.

I looked over to Mitchie, she once again had the covers over her head, **"Mitch"** I whined, she sighed and sat up, again, _**"Who was that on the phone?" **_she asked, **"My dad, he wants me home"**, _**"Oh… when are you leaving?" **_she yawned, stretching her arms, **"Are you trying to get rid of me?"**, _**"Kinda…"**_ she replied, as I sniffled and whipped away a fake tear, from under my eye, _**"I'm just kidding, I know I could never get rid of you" **_ she said, pulling me into a really tight hug, ** "Um, Mitch, I, cant, breathe" **I got out, she let go and started giggling.

I stood up and walked to the door, **"I'll call you later"** I said as I ran down the stairs, before she could reply. Mrs. Torres was standing in front of the stove making pancakes, "Good morning, Alex, breakfast?" she asked as she turned around, **"Morning Connie, and no thanks I've really gotta get home" **I said, running to the door, "Ok, honey bye" she said, I turned around and waved. I made my way to my car and drove home.

When I got there I walked into the sub-station, which wasn't very busy today, and went straight to the lair. "Finally, you've got a lot to catch up on young lady" my dad said, as he handed me a small pocket text book, "Learn the first twenty spells, we have a test on Thursday" he said as I walked over and sat down next to Max, "Dad, Alex is sitting on my side of the bench!" he whined, **"You don't own the bench Max!" **I yelled at him, "That side I do!", "That's enough you two, now lets begin today's lesson"

**Meanwhile… with Mitchie**

Mitchie sighed and got out of bed, she strolled over to her dresser and got out, a pair of black ripped jeans, a plain white v-neck, and a pair of pink converse', she then made her way to the bathroom, and took a shower, when she was done she got out and changed into her outfit of the day, she dried her hair and curled it.

When she was done she went downstairs, her mom was just finishing up her last batch of pancakes, "Good morning, honey" she said with a huge smile on her face, _**"Morning mom" **_Mitchie yawned. "So, are you ready for today?" Connie asked, as her smile grew even bigger, _**"Huh?" **_Mitchie was confused, "For our 'Family fun day'" she said. _**"Oh… yeah"**_, she smiled, and scratched the back of her head. _**"So, what are we gonna do?" **_she asked, just as her dad walked down the stairs, "Huh… I haven't thought about that, what do you want to do?" Connie asked, a little embarrassed, _**"Well we could go to the mall...",**_ "Ok then we can go shopping" she said excitedly. "Well, I'm sorry but I have to go to work today…" Chris said with an apologetic smile, "But its Sunday" Connie sounded upset, "I know, but its argent" he sighed walking towards the door, "What about breakfast?" Connie asked. "I'll get some on the way", _**"Bye dad"**_ Mitchie said with a mouth full of pancakes, he walked over to her and kissed her on her head, "Bye honey, I'll see you later" he kissed Connie and left.

"Ok, so we'll spend some time together and do some mother daughter bonding" Connie smiled, _**"Yay, now lets go shopping" **_she said, "Ok, finish eating then we can go" Connie said, before Mitchie took a huge bite of her pancakes, _**"Ok lets go"**_ Connie started giggling and they walked to her door.

**Meanwhile… with Alex**

**Alex's POV:**

Finally, done with our magic lesson, I walked upstairs to my room and laid on my bed, I decided to just go through a few of the spells I have to learn. I was busy for ten minutes. When my phone began ringing, it was Harper.

"**Hey, Harper what's up?" **I answered

"Hey… so I'm back in Waverly, and I was thinking maybe we could hang out?"

"**Yeah, when?" **I asked, I really did miss Harper, but I couldn't let her know that

"Right now, I'm coming over"

"**Ok, see you later" **I giggled and hung up.

Harper came over twenty minutes later, dressed in a yellow sundress, with oranges on them, and orange earrings. "Oh my gosh, Alex I missed you so much" She ran in and practically jumped on me, I giggled, **"I missed you to Harper"**. We were talking for a couple of minutes, "We should go and see a movie or something " she said, **"Yeah I heard 'Night of the Halloween sorority party disaster two', is awesome"** I said smiling, "Yeah, but how are we gonna get in?, its an R-rated movie" Harper asked, I pulled out my fake id and waved it in front of her face, I then pulled hers out, which she never agreed to use, and handed it to her. "Seriously Alex, you still kept this even after I told you I'd never use it?", "**C'mon, only this once" **I begged "Ok, fine" she agreed.

I pulled out my wand, Harper covered her ears and I flashed us there. The movie was kinda boring. It finally ended. We were standing in front of the cinema, **"I'm hungry we should get something to eat" **I said, "Yeah, lets get some hotdogs"

**Meanwhile… with Mitchie**

**Mitchie's POV:**

My mom and I were trying on clothes; she was in the fitting room. When I looked out of the store window I saw Alex and Harper, in front of the hotdog stand. My came out and we went to pay. Then we walked out of the store I couldn't see Alex anywhere. We walked over to her next store.

My mom was trying on shoes when I spotted Alex and Harper again, Alex turned around and saw me, and she smiled and waved. I turned back to my mom,_** "Mom there's Alex can I go?"**_ I asked, "Mitch we're supposed to be spending time together… just the two of us" she sounded a little disappointed.

"_**I know I just wanna say hi"**_ "Ok, you can go, but hurry back" I hurried over to Alex who was talking to Harper, I snuck up behind Alex and put my arms around her waist from behind, hugging her tight, _**"Hey" **_I said letting her go, I stood there smiling at her, _**'Why haven't I ever noticed how beautiful she looks?'**_ **"Mitch"** she said motioning with her head over to Harper, she knew I didn't like her. **"Don't be rude" **she whispered and nudged me, I turned to her with a glare, _**"Hey… Harper, when did you get back?" **_ I asked, "I actually got back today, but-"_**"Sorry, I've actually gotta go, my mom's waiting for me"**_ I said cutting her of, and looking at Alex, who was glaring at me and shaking her head

I shrugged, _**"Oh, and Alex don't forget about tomorrow"**_ I said, she looked confused_** "Its Monday…" **_**"Oh yeah, your friends from Camp rock' are coming over"** she smiled._** "Yeah... So I'll see you tomorrow"**_ I said to Alex then ran of back to my mom.


End file.
